Flor de cerezo
by Baby doll 00
Summary: Tras 2 años de noviazgos Mimi terminar su relación con Michael al descubrir que le era infiel, sufre las burlas y maltratos de sus compañeros a causa de su rompimiento. Decide regresar a Japón siendo que dos amigos y su madre son los únicos que saben la verdadera razón de su deseo de regresar… Ella traerá una revolución de emociones; peleas, amor, tristeza, confusiones y traiciones


Capitulo 1: triste realidad

Ya estaba terminando de empacar todas sus pertenencias, todavía no podía creer que se volvía a Japón y que iba a vivir sola en su viejo departamento. Todavía le parecía extraño como es que había logrado convencer a sus padres de esa idea.

FLASHBACK

Cuatro meses atrás.

Se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, todavía no podía creer todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar para poder obtener toda esa alegría que ahora parecía no querer abandonar su cuerpo.

-Mimi todavía no puedo creer que hoy cumplan 2 años de novios- dijo Valerie emocionada.

-yo tampoco- dijo alegre la castaña.

Mimi Tachikawa (16 años) vivía en Estados Unidos. Era una de las chicas más populares del instituto, actualmente capitana del equipo de porrista, ya que la verdadera capitana se había lesionado la pierna, con su gran liderazgo logro llegar a la victoria a su equipo en todas las competencias. Tenía el pelo castaño cobrizo, lacio arriba con ondas en las puntas, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda; poseía unos hermosos ojos grandes color miel, su piel era blanca como la nieve y suave como el algodón, su cara era la de un ángel, y su cuerpo era para envidiarlo. Tenía unos pechos generosos, unas largas piernas bien torneadas, una cola muy linda y con una pequeña cintura con el vientre plana. Muchas veces tuvo la oportunidad de hacer pequeños trabajos de modelos ya que era una joven muy hermosa.

El profesor entro en la clase y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-Mimi todavía no comprendo porque no has dejado a Michael, el no es una buena persona y menos después de lo que te hizo- dijo Hinata en susurros, quien se sentaba al lado de la castaña.

-Lo sé, y no te lo voy a negar, pero estas últimas semanas no lo he descubierto con otras… creo que ha captado mis indirectas y ha decidido dejar de engañarme, después de todo estoy segura que él me quiere- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa triste.

-amiga no importa que decisión tomes yo te apoyare porque te quiero, y pase lo pase estaré ahí y comprenderé todas tus razones- le dijo Hinata regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

-gracias por eso… esas palabras valen más que todo, y curan cualquier dolor- dijo Mimi correspondiendo la sonrisa con mucha ternura.

Las clases siguieron con total normalidad. Al finalizar la ultima hora Mimi se fue a su casa a toda velocidad y sin ningún contratiempo se preparo para darle una gran sorpresa a su novio por ser hoy el día que cumplen 2 años, y si todo salía bien tal vez podría darle eso q marcaba su pureza.

Salió rumbo a la casa de su novio muy feliz, hoy sería el mejor día de su vida. Llego a la mansión y toco el timbre, Alice la mucama la dejo pasar ya que llevaba años de conocerla y no se necesitaba permiso de sus jefes para dejarla pasar.

Mimi entro con toda tranquilidad y camino hasta la habitación de su novio, se paro frente a la puerta se arreglo un poco el cabello antes de entrar y respiro hondo pero unos ruido la hicieron salir de sus nerviosismo. Se acerco a la puerta para oír mejor y no creía lo que oía, claramente escuchaba a una chica gritar el nombre de su novio.

Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas tomo valor y abrió de golpe la puerta, y lo que vio no tenia precio.

-Cómo pudiste Michael, confié en ti y te regale mil y una oportunidades perdonándote tus errores pero fuiste incapaz de respetarme- dijo Mimi sin poder controlar su llanto. Se saco el anillo que él le había regalado cuando le juro amor y lo arrojo al piso… se dio la vuelta y antes de salir dijo- nunca cambias.

Salió corriendo de esa habitación, de esa casa. Todavía no podía creer lo que sus ojos vieron.

Michael se quedo paralizado en su cama mientras la chica a su lado le besaba el cuello diciéndole "no te preocupes por esa niña, yo soy mejor". Había sido descubierto en pleno acto sexual por su novia. "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" "¿podrá perdonarme?".

Rápidamente se levanto de su cama y se vistió diciéndole a la chica que no podían continuar porque tenía cosas que hacer. Sin decir nada ella se cambio y se fue.

El salió de su casa a toda velocidad en su convertible rojo. Estaba seguro de que su novia solo podía estar en un lugar en ocasiones como estas.

En un lago en medio de un parque Mimi estaba recostada en uno de los arboles más cercano al agua sin poder dejar de llorar. Nadie más que ella estaba allí y pudo descargar todo ese dolor sin ser vista con ojos raros.

-Fui una estúpida tenía que haberme dado cuenta antes… todas esas escusas que me daba eran compromisos con otras con las que me engaño- dijo llorando.

Trataba de calmarse pero le costaba mucho.

-No le alcanzaba conmigo que necesitaba otras… sinceramente fue el único en quien confié y creí en cada una de sus promesas, se siente tan extraño ver que todo fue una maldita mentira… al diablo con el amor, por mi que Michael se acueste con tantas chicas quieras pero que se aleje de mi, esta traición no le voy a perdonar- dijo sin parar de llorar.

Michael escucho cada palabra que decía la castaña y no pudo aguantar de acercarse para hablarle y arreglar las cosas.

-Mimi perdóname, por favor- suplico Michael con un tono de voz triste mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

Ella levanto su mirada y lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Realmente crees que con un perdón lo solucionaras esta vez?- lo miro por unos segundos en silencio, el no sabía que decir… y continuo- por supuesto que no, yo no soy tu muñequita para que hagas conmigo lo que tu desees… no te imaginas las veces que te he perdonado, no solo las que te encare con la verdad sino también las que vi y me calle… pensé que este tiempo que no te encontré a escondidas con otras habías cambiado, pero con la escena que me toco ver me quedo claro que no y que no tienes vergüenza de meter a otras a tu cama cuando todos en tu casa saben que soy tu novia- dijo llena de furia.

-te juro que hace mucho que no pasaba, esto me tomo por sorpresa y me arrepiento- dijo Michael.

-Te arrepientes, ya no trates de buscar otra oportunidad porque esto ya se acabo- dijo Mimi seria.

-No, por favor no me dejes… te juro que este fue un desliz después de meses de abstinencia… a parte jamás me imagine que ibas a caer en mi casa sin avisar, siempre me llamas cuando vienes- dijo Michael tratando de retenerla para no perderla.

-resulta ser que ahora es mi culpa por no avisar de que iba para tu casa…-dijo Mimi quedándose pensativa, acaso el no sabía lo que pasaba- ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

-hoy es viernes, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- dijo confuso el joven.

-Ya sé que es viernes… no puedo creer que no recuerdes que día es hoy, ya tienes otro punto en contra- dijo la chica con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No comprendo- dijo Michael más confundido.

-idiota, hoy cumplimos 2 años de novios- dijo Mimi sin sacar esa sonrisa de su cara.

Michael quedo paralizado, no podía creer los que sus oídos habían escuchado. Había olvidado su aniversario, ahora como lo arreglaría.

-pe… pe… pero se supone que es en una semana- dijo Michael tartamudeando de la sorpresa.

-Toda la escuela recuerda que hoy es nuestro aniversario pero tú no, se nota que las otras te tienen tan ocupado que ya ni el almanaque miras- dijo Mimi furiosa.

-Podemos salir de esto, hallar una solución- dijo el chico desesperado.

-Claro que hay una solución Michael… esta relación en la que creí se acaba aquí, olvídate incluso que alguna vez fuimos amigos-dijo la castaña levantándose del piso.

Rápidamente Michael la imito y la agarro de la muñeca.

-escúchame, sé que hay algo con lo que lo podemos arreglar- le dijo el chico ya con los ojos vidriosos.

-Yo no soy como las demás que las puedes comprar con objetos caros, te pedí cosas simples que no supiste respetar y ya es muy tarde para querer volver atrás- dijo Mimi soltándose del agarre y caminando lentamente lejos de su ex novio mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

El se quedo inmóvil dejando escapar una lágrima por su mejilla. El estaba decidido a recuperarla, pero presionarla ahora no serviría de nada.

Ella camino y camino por horas hasta que los ojos no se le vieron tan hinchados y regreso a su casa. Que sorpresa se llevo al entrar en su casa cuando vio a su madre hablando en el living con sus dos mejores amigos. Sin pensarlo corrió a los brazos de uno de sus amigos.

-Brando- grito la castaña entre sus brazos.

-Mimi, princesa- dijo el chico abrazándola fuertemente.

-Que sorpresa verlos por acá- dijo Mimi con algo de asombro.

-eres nuestra mejor amiga y hoy es viernes así que decidimos que debíamos juntarnos a ver pelis en mi casa, comer comida chatarra y contar todos los chismes- dijo Hinata llena de alegría.

-eso me encantaría, me hacía falta pasar tiempo con ustedes- dijo Mimi con una hermosa sonrisa.

-entonces ya podemos irnos- dijo brando poniéndose de pie como todo un líder.

La castaña lo miraba confundido.

-Ya nos adelantamos a ti y preparamos todo para la pijamada de esta noche así que no hace falta que prepares las cosas que llevaras- dijo la chica de pelo azul con una gran sonrisa.

-Jajaja mi mama se volvió una cómplice de ustedes en todas sus locuras… pero creo que debería bañarme antes de que vayamos a tu casa- dijo la castaña.

-está bien, nosotros dos iremos arreglando todo para esta gran noche que se viene, pero ven rápido- dijo Brandon dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-descuida después de arreglarme iré a casa de Hinata en mi bebe- dijo Mimi muy alegre.

Los tres jóvenes miraron a la madre esperando algún regaño para la castaña.

-Ya me he resignado, diga lo que diga tu no dejaras esa moto que te compraste con tanto esfuerzo aparte me has demostrado ser muy responsable- dijo la Sra. Tachikawa

-Gracias mami, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que digas eso- dijo Mimi dándoles un abrazo de oso.

-Pero que esperas vete a bañar que se te hará tarde- le dijo su madre dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Es cierto, yo me baño y en cuarenta minutos estoy en tu casa Hinata- dijo la castaña.

Dicho esto subió corriendo las escaleras a gran velocidad sin darle tiempo que los demás digan algo.

Sus amigos se retiraron despidiéndose de la madre de su amiga y ella acomodo todo para irse a bañar.

Tomo una ducha relajante y se alisto para salir. Se recogió el pelo en un colita dejando caerles dos mechones a los costados de la cara, se puso un short negro ajustado, unas zapatillas negras y una remera turquesa con el dibujo de una calavera dorada que no le tapaba el ombligo. Bajo a gran velocidad con la mochila que le prepararon sus amigos llevando en una mano las llaves y en la otra un casco negro.

-Mami ya me voy, besos, te quiero- dijo la joven saliendo de su casa.

-ten cuidado mientras manejas, pásala lindo, te quiero- le grito la madre desde la cocina.

Salió de su casa, se puso el casco, subió su mano y arranco a gran velocidad, dio unas vueltas por la ciudad y luego se dirigió a lo de su amiga.

En la mansión Hyuga fue recibida como una princesa por todos los mayordomos y mucamas. Tantos años de amistad con Hinata la hizo pasar a formar parte de la familia, se había ganado ese lugar en la vida de toda esa familia.

Dejo su moto en manos de los mayordomos y paso a la mansión en dirección a la habitación de su amiga. Abrió la puerta y sus amigos estaban dando los últimos toques a lo que sería una gran noche.

Hoyo el ruido de la puerta abrirse e instantánea mente se dio la vuelta para ver quién era.

-Mimi- dijo alegra al ver que era ella sin dejar de terminar de acomodar los bocadillos.

-Chicos han dejado todo increíble, creo que va a ser la mejor juntada de todas- les dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-ahora que terminamos de acomodar podemos empezar con la primera actividad de la noche… los chismes- dijo emocionado Brandon.

-Jajaja Brandon tu no cambias- le dijo Mimi riendo.

-Esta vez no fui yo el que eligió esa actividad primero para comenzar la noche- dijo el chico dedicándole una mirada a su amiga de cabellos azules.

-lo acepto, fui yo quien eligió el chisme como lo primero de esta noche- dijo Hinata muy relajada.

-Mmm que chisme tan picante tienes para notros que no puedes aguantarte- dijo Mimi dedicándole una sonrisa picara.

-ya los oirás- dijo la de pelo azul devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Se acomodaron los tres en la cama y comenzaron a contar los chismes y a opinar sobre estos. Compartieron muchas risas con cada cosa que decían.

-No puedo creer de distraída que soy para no enterarme muchas cosas que me cuentan- dijo Mimi sorprendida y divertida.

-Eso por tener tu mente en tu novio- dijo Brando pícaramente.

-puede que muchos chismes no me allá enterado, pero se de uno nuevo del cual el lunes se va a hablar- dijo Mimi dejando muy intrigados a sus amigos.

-cuéntanos- dijeron sus dos amigos.

-Encontré a Michael engañándome con Ashley en su propia cama el día de hoy y tome valor y lo deje- dijo la castaña seria.

Ambos amigos quedaron paralizados ante la noticia. No era sorpresa de que Michael la haya engañado, pero jamás se imaginaron a su amiga que tuviera el valor para dejarlo.

-¿Cómo fue que paso todo?- pregunto Brandon confundido y asombrado.

-veras hoy cumplíamos los 2 años de novios y decidí llevarlo a un paseo especial para recordar las cosas buenas juntos, como nunca decidí ir sin avisar. En su casa me recibieron bien como siempre y fui directo a su habitación, pero antes de entrar oí la voz de una chica diciendo su nombre, me decidí armar de valor y abrir la puerta. Lo vi a él, estaba con Ashley en su cama sin ropa haciéndole. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, le dije todo de frente diciéndole que terminábamos y le lance ese anillo que me regalo junto con sus promesas. Salí corriendo de ahí hasta el lago del parque. Llore un buen rato hasta que apareció el rogándome por el perdón, yo le dije que ya no puedo seguir con esto que debíamos terminar y lo peor de todo es que olvido que hoy era nuestro aniversario siendo que todo el instituto lo recuerda- dijo Mimi sin poder evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla.

-El es un idiota, no te preocupes nosotros estamos para cuidarte- dijo Brandon.

Los dos amigos se acercaron para abrazarla y consolarla. Brandon poco a poco logro subirle el animo a su amiga logrando que la velada terminada con mucha alegría. A pesar de haber recordado ese mal momento sus amigos lograron hacerla parar una noche única.

El sábado volvió a su casa alrededor de la 20:00 p.m. saludo a su madre y subió a su habitación, tomo un baño y se quedo dormida en su cama des pues de haberse colocado el pijama.

Era domingo y los rayos del sol ya se colaban por su ventana iluminando su rostro. Comenzó a despertarse lentamente a causa de la luz que le daba en sus ojos. Miro su habitación, miro su reloj que marcaba las 11:30 a. m., y decidió levantarse con mucha pereza. Se cambio lo más rápido que pudo y bajo a ver a su madre. Mientras su padre se encontraba arreglando unos asuntos de trabajo fuera de la ciudad ella se encargaba de cuidar a su madre.

Bajo las escaleras y ahí estaba su madre preparando la comida. Ella se sintió feliz y corrió a abrazarla.

-buenos días dormilona- dijo Satoe al sentir los brazos de su hija.

-no me digas así, hoy es domingo y ya a las 11 estoy levantada… aparte ayer volví muy cansada de la casa de Hinata y me dormí todo- dijo Mimi soltando a su madre.

-eso ya lo sé- dijo la madre, hizo una pausa y continuo- me pareció muy extraño que ayer te fueras con tus amigos.

-pensé que no te ibas a dar cuenta- dijo la castaña cambiando su mirada alegre por una triste.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Michael?- pregunto la madre.

-Lo encontré engañándome con una de las chicas de la escuela y le dije que nuestra relación se terminaba- dijo la castaña triste, pero ninguna lagrima se escapado de sus ojos y tampoco sentía ganas de llorar.

-Has hecho bien hija, se que duele pero tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlo… aparte eres hermosa podrias tener a cualquier chico- ese último comentario por parte de su madre la hizo reír.

-Gracias mama, tus palabras son de gran ayuda para mí- dijo Mimi dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

La tarde del domingo fue tranquila, madre e hija compartieron un tiempo que lo disfrutaron al máximo.

Llego la mañana del lunes y Mimi se preparaba para ir al instituto, había decidió que ese día iría en moto. Se termino de arreglar y bajo a desayunar. Se despidió de su madre y salió en su moto en dirección a su instituto.

Estaciono su moto frente a la escuela y se bajo, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Era de esperarse que esa mañana todos estuvieran enterados de su rompimiento con Michael y por tanto la mirarían mientras murmuran chismes baratos que llegaron a sus oídos vaya a saber uno de qué fuente.

Al entrar en su salón se encontró con una furiosa Valerie esperándola.

-me entere que terminaste con Michael- dijo Valerie seria.

-dime algo ¿Quién te lo conto?- dijo Mimi acomodándose en su banco.

-El mismo Michael, todavía no puedo creer lo que hiciste- dijo furiosa.

-Empiezo a creer que no fue él quien te conto eso, que alguien más tiene que ver con la versión errónea que tiene de mi rompimiento con el- dijo la castaña sin dejar su seriedad.

-¿con qué cara te apareces hoy en el instituto haciéndote la victima?- dijo la de cabellos negro, ya se estaba cansando de la situación.

-No me hago, soy la victima de todo por más que yo haya sido la que dejo a Michael- dijo Mimi.

Se levanto de su banco y se paro frente al de Ashley.

-por favor dedícate a mantenerte al margen, tú fuiste testigo de la historia y sabes cómo son las cosas… si no vas a hablar con seriedad del tema será mejor que te mantengas callada- dijo la castaña seria, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo sé bien lo que vi y oí, fuiste muy dura con el… pobrecito el debe estar destruido- dijo la rubia haciéndose la víctima.

-Se que lo dices para sacar un beneficio de esto y seguro lo conseguirás… lo bueno es que ahora tendrás el camino libre como has querido siempre… según todos estos ojos, que me ven como la culpable, tu eres una dulce y tierna chica de buen corazón, así que seguro harás muy feliz a mi ex, y eso no lo dudo, es mas creo que todos están de acuerdo con eso- dicho esto la castaña se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su banco.

Pensó que con esto del rompimiento obtendría la indiferencia de mucho y perdería varios privilegios, además de unos cuantos insultos, pero su situación fue mucho más que eso. Sufrió maltratos y humillaciones de todo el instituto a causa de la versión de su rompimiento inventada por Ashley. Michael no hizo nada por intervenir, el parecía ausente hasta el final del cursado del último semestre.

Estaba muy agotada de la situación por la que lo toco pasar, a pesar de ya encontrarse en vacaciones de verano los chicos del instituto siempre encontraban la forma de molestarla y hacerla pasar malos ratos. Ya no quería seguir pasando por esto, así que tomo la decisión de hablar con su madre.

Era un lunes a la tarde su padre se encontraba trabajando, y solo estaban ella y su madre en casa. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar.

Toco la puerta de la habitación de su madre.

-Pasa hija- dijo su madre.

-Mami esta muy ocupada… necesito hablar contigo- dijo Mimi seria.

-adelante hija, hablemos- dijo la madre invitándola a sentarse en la cama junto ella.

-Desde que termine con Michael me ha tocado pasar por muchas humillaciones y maltratos- dijo la castaña mientras su voz se empezó a quebrar, sentía ganas de llorar al recordar esos momentos.

-Eso ya lo sabía hija- dijo la madre con dulzura, Mimi la miraba desconcertada- Hinata y Brandon estaban preocupada por ti y decidieron contarme para que me encuentre preparada cuando estuvieras decidida a contármelo.

-Era de esperarse de ellos- dijo Mimi, miro a su madre a los ojos y la abrazo- pero gracias por tomarlo con calma mama y que me hayas podido entender.

-Se que esta charla no acaba acá, dime ¿Qué mas querías decirme?- dijo la madre con una voz suave y cálida mientras la seguía abrazando.

Mimi lentamente se separo, hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que empezara a hablar.

-Mami se que lo que te voy a pedir va a ser algo muy difícil de entender, pero es que creo que esta situación va a durar mucho tiempo… y creo que lo mejor para mi es regresar a Odaiba y terminar allí mis estudio- dijo Mimi un poco nerviosa con la cabeza agachada, le daba miedo mirar con esta idea que ella le planteaba.

La Sra. Tachikawa se sorprendió ante la propuesta de su hija, pero por lo que hablo con Hinata y Brandon la situación es muy delicada. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver tres maltratos de esos chicos del instituto hacia su hija. Michael era un chico muy querido y muy conocido por todos y su hija comparada con él era la nueva. Le costaría mucho esta decisión, pero no había otra solución…

-Está bien hija, aceptare tu propuesta pero yo pondré las condiciones y seguirás mis reglas… sabes que tu padre y yo no podremos ir contigo así que mandaremos a alguien para que te cuide, vivirás en nuestro viejo departamento- dijo la madre con dulzura.

Mimi está paralizada, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escucharon. Sin pensarlo dos veces le dio gran abrazo de osos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias mami- dijo la castaña con alegría.

-pero recuerda que todavía falta convencer a tu padre- dijo su madre tratando de hacerse la seria.

-se que lograras convencerlo… pero no le cuentes nada de mis razones por la que decidí volver a Japón- le pidió Mimi con ternura.

FIN FLASHBACK

Había decidido que su regreso a Japón sería una sorpresa para sus amigos. Solo le había contado de su regreso a una de sus amigas, Yolei Inoue.

Su padre era quien más sufría por la partida de su hija, pero su mujer lo convenció de que era lo mejor para su hija. Aunque todavía era un misterio para Mimi que fue lo que le dijo su mama a su papa para convencerlo de una idea tan descabellada.

Henry Wong era un amigo de la familia que andaba en busca de un trabajo, al enterarse mi madre pensó que sería una buena idea que él se encargara de cuidarme y de ayudarme a mantener limpia la casa. El acepto gustoso, la verdad que tenemos una muy buena relación como amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edades. Creo que este regreso a Japón será mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ya está todo listo, es hora de partir al aeropuerto.


End file.
